The Dragon's Treasure
by WindyCanyon
Summary: Lovino never expected to catch the interests of a dragon. He didn't even know how he did it. It was just an ordinary day, he was going home, and whoosh—He was gone. Snatched up by a giant dragon and his razor claws. Only the good graces of one man keeps the dragon from eating him, but in exchange for that safety, he gives up his freedom.
1. Chapter 1

He picked up a few gold coins and tossed them aside. Gold had lost its touch for him. It shone in light and was easy to obtain if one knew where to look. That made it all the more boring. He moved on to the jewels. They had a variety of colors, shapes, and luster, but they held no more warmth than the gold did. Jewels were by far some of his most valuable pieces, but even they couldn't hold his interest anymore. He needed a new treasure. A jewel with flesh to touch and a heart to keep him entertained.

Once the thought crossed his mind about a living jewel, he knew it was probably the least boring idea he'd had in years. Setting fire to villages was fun, as was stealing treasure from greedy lords, but he wanted more than that temporary thrill. He'd made up his mind, he would take a living jewel. Now, there was only the color and shape left to decide. A female, although beautiful, would be too much trouble. The most beautiful maidens were either spoiled princesses (Knights would surely come to bother him for taking her) or they were hidden with the fairies and everyone knew the fea were full of tricks. They'd most likely give him an illusion of a girl and take half his treasure for her, or give him the worst one of the lot, still for half his treasure. No, the best path would be to take a male, but he would have to be careful who he chose. A man had more fight than a woman, and that would make him interesting, along with more trouble.

What kind of man did he want to take? He liked musicians and singers, maybe someone who could do both. Playing an instrument wouldn't be necessary if they could sing. The thought of his new treasure singing him to sleep amused him greatly. And it would be wonderful if they could dance. He loved to watch the villages hold festivals, and to watch all the humans dance, before he burnt them down. He'd never danced before, nor did he think he would like to, but he'd seen people move in ways that dazzled the mind and called for a smile upon his face. Yes, a dancing, laughing, singing treasure would suit his tastes quite nicely.

...

"Come on, Lovi! Sing another."

"Pay me first. I'm suppose to be selling pots, but you just had to make me start singing." He shoved a bowl into Antonio's hands.

His friend dropped a few silver coins into it and set it back at his feet. "You've caught the attention of the townspeople."

"Yes, but I'm suppose to be selling Feliciano's pots and baskets, not my voice."

"All you've done is sit and scowl. You're scaring everyone off. If you weren't my friend, I'd be afraid to approach you too." Antonio sat beside him and smiled.

"No, you wouldn't be," he grumbled. People were eyeing him curiously. They were interested to hear him sing more. The smallness of the town didn't allow for many bards to pass through and any musicians inside the town were mediocre at best. "Fine, but you sit here and deal with people buying things. Let me borrow your mandolin."

Lovino settled the stringed instrument into his arms and rested his fingers on the strings. He hesitated a moment before strumming the strings. People were looking over, already inching closer, but he ignored them. By the time he opened his mouth to sing, a good crowd was gathering.

"_Dragon ho, dragon hi.  
The princess sits in pretty towers.  
Knights come with armies armed in battlemail,  
but the dragon just knocks them aside with his tail.  
They can't run. They can't hide.  
The dragon love to have fun with their ragged hides.  
The princess cries,  
but she'll be there until she dies.  
Dragon hi, dragon ho._"

It was a cheerful tune that he'd sang many times in different towns. It was one of his favorites, but the people looked at each other and glanced to the skies. He took a que from the crowd and changed to a song with amusing lyrics, and soon the people were smiling. A few children had started to dance, and the pots and baskets were slowly disappearing and his bowl was full with coins.

"I should start putting my cart closer, you're good for business." Antonio laughed as the market began to close.

"If you put it any closer, we'd have to merge our stocks." He handed Antonio his mandolin and transferred the money into a pouch around his neck. Lovino folded up the blanket he'd been sitting on and threw it into his cart.

"That's a great idea!"

"Idiot." He rolled his eyes, and got his horse from the town's stables. "Stop joking around."

"I'm not joking. We could split the profit right down the middle." Antonio helped him hook his horse to the cart.

"Stupid. Pots sell for more than your produce. I'd lose money if we split it like that."

"Really?" Antonio smiled and rubbed his neck. "I'm not good with money."

"I can tell. See you tomorrow." Lovino hopped up on the bench and snapped the reigns.

"Bye!"

He waited to get out of town before he stopped to pried up the bench and dropped the money pouch into the hiding spot. It's not that he didn't trust the people in town, they were rather nice, but there were pickpockets in every town. Lovino took precautions to protect the little money he earned like any good former thief, but he had trouble controlling his own urges to slip his hand into a pocket or two. Lovino had promised his brother no more stealing though, and he would keep good on that promise.

"Damn." He sighed and looked back at the town of Dragonglen. It was small, just rebuilding from a "dragon attack" a few years back. He believed the town just had an unfortunate habit of burning down. It had been destroyed by fire so many times, the only people who stayed there were families that had been there forever. The only reason Lovino had decided to stay there was because he had promised Feliciano that they would settle in the first town they came across. Unfortunately, it had to be this one. But Lovino couldn't really complain. The people were wonderful and Feliciano loved it. If Feliciano was happy, then he'd stick around for now. It was nice having a place he could consider home, but he missed travelling. Lovino missed the freedom of having no place to return to and no one to hold him down. He could feel the itch to roam growing as he grew more comfortable in Dragonglen.

His horse stopped suddenly and he snapped out of his daze. A large tree blocked the road. Lovino glanced around cautiously and jumped to the ground. Both sides of the road were lined by pale wheat fields, and the closest trees were merely specs in the distant Drake Forest.

"I don't like this, Penne." Lovino grabbed his horse's bridle and led her around the tree. Everything was so quiet, not even the wind dared to make a sound, and Penne kept her ears pricked up. Just as he rounded the tree, a strange noise reached his ears. He looked around, trying to locate the source. Lovino glanced up in time to see a huge, green shape descending from the sky.

He screamed and threw himself into the ditch, just as claws grabbed the air where he was. Penne let out a frightened whiny and took off without him. "No! Come back!"

Lovino looked back to see the thing turning for another go at him. The monster was as terrifying as the stories said. He sprinted into the fields of wheat, hoping to outrun the monster, but a wall of flame cut him off and the beast landed. Lovino fell back and started scrambling backwards.

"Please, don't eat me! I don't taste good! I'm not a virgin!"

The dragon quirked its massive head and raised a clawed foot. Lovino threw up his arms and cowered, closing his eyes in the face of death, but he was suddenly lifted. He opened his eyes and saw the ground rushing beneath him, growing farther away. He looked up and saw an armored chest, leading to a long, scaly neck.

Lovino passed out.

* * *

**New story! Let me know if you want more of this.**

**-_Windy_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold and the ground was hard. He'd had the most terrible dream that a dragon had snatched him up and carried him off to his doom. Lovino slowly opened his eyes, but what faced him brought his dream to life. He let out a shout and fell out of the cage of claws around him. Lovino scrambled back until he realized the dragon wasn't pursuing him.

His breath came in ragged gulps. The monster blinked at him, curiosity glimmering in the back of its eyes. The setting sun reflected off the dragon's emerald scales, sending shards of light around the cave. He glanced behind the dragon to the exit, but the beast's hulking mass blocked any chance of running. And even if he made it pass, the waterfall that blocked the entrance would surely drown him with its force. The dragon continued to stare at him and the intelligence in those eyes unnerved him. They looked at him intently with barely concealed interest. The dragon went to pick him up again, but Lovino backed away. Smoke rose from the dragon's nostrils and the beast snatched him up roughly, dumping him into an alcove towards the top of the cave. Instead of falling on rock, a soft bed comforted his landing. He looked up in surprise, but the dragon was already gone, slithering into some dark recess.

Now that he was alone, Lovino relaxed and looked around. He could barely see anything in the shadows, but red velvet curtains lined the walls. The bed took up most of the space and it felt like he was on a cloud. By the time the last bit of light disappeared, the toll fear and panic finally struck him and Lovino fell into sweet slumber.

...

He hadn't known what to do when he landed in his cave and the human was unresponsive. The human had still been alive, and he was incredibly relieved when his new treasure woke up again. The human feared him, although it wasn't surprising, it'd be tiresome if his jewel screamed every time it saw him in his true form. But there was always hope. The human, in spite of his fear, was still able to function. His eyes, wide with fright, held a small spark of curiosity. Perhaps, with time, the human could rise above his fear.

He climbed the steps to the bedroom in a form he hadn't used in nearly thirty years. Once he reached the top, he was out of breath and his joints ached from disuse. He waved his hand and torches flickered to life, casting soft light over the room. His treasure laid curled in bed, clinging to a pillow as if his life depended upon it. He approached silently and sat on the edge of the bed, peering at his new treasure. Pretty, brown hair fell across the human's face, and he brushed it back softly. He commended himself for choosing such an attractive treasure. It wasn't everyday he came across something pretty. He played with the silken locks of hair, satisfied with his catch.

From what he had observed of the human, he wasn't overly connected with the townspeople. There was a certain detachment between people and his treasure, and it was obvious he wasn't a valued member of the community. It had made him the perfect target. With no attachments to the town, people were unlikely to come after some poor, lovely, pot seller.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the sleeping human's ear and whispered, "You belong to _me_."

...

His eyes snapped open. Hot breath ghosted over his cheek and Lovino slowly turned his head. He found himself nose to nose with a strange man. Two glowing eyes burned into him, leaving him frozen as the green orbs flickered in and out of the dim light. The man tilted his head slightly and straightened up.

"Who...Who are you?" He sat up and stared at the stranger fearfully, scooting away from him. The light played on the man's golden hair. It reminded him of wheat, pale in color, and just as shaggy. The man wore a loose shirt and pants tied with a sash.

"You may call me..." The man grew thoughtful, his unnerving eyes drifting away from him. "Arthur. Yes, my name will be Arthur. I like that name quite well."

Lovino frowned, confused by how the man had _chosen_ his name. "Did the dragon bring you here too?"

Arthur grew thoughtful again. "In a way, yes."

"Is the dragon out there?" He gestured to the main cave.

"No." A smirk curled on Arthur's lips and his eyes seemed to grow brighter with some joke Lovino didn't understand.

He stood from the bed and looked over the edge of the alcove. An uneven stair descended down to the ground floor, and moonlight reflected off the pool of water below. As Arthur said, there was no sign of the dragon and only the soft splash of the waterfall that hide the entrance to the cave broke the silence. "Does this mean I can escape?"

"No."

"Why not?" He looked back at the man, but found he couldn't face Arthur's piercing eyes directly. They were too sharp, bladed with some wicked pleasure. He'd seen some horrible things and people, but none matched the look in this man's eyes. They could devour him whole and still want more. They made him prickle with displeasure.

"I won't let you."

"Why!" He looked at the man angrily. Feliciano was probably driving himself mad with worry by now, and had probably gone running into town screaming bloody murder about how his horse came home without him. It'd be troublesome for everyone to stay away much longer. He had to get away, whether this stranger liked it or not.

Green eyes raked down his body and back up to his face. "You're too valuable to let go."

His cheeks grew warm and Lovino looked away. "Valuable...Is this a trick?"

Arthur frowned. "No."

"Why would I be found valuable! I thought dragons liked pretty things, like gold and jewels." He curled a piece of hair around his finger and tugged it nervously.

"You are pretty." Lovino stared in shock at the blond's blunt answer, and Arthur just tilted his head. "Is it really that surprising? Don't you know your own worth?"

"No." He swallowed thickly and shook his head. "I need to leave. My brother is probably worried that I'm not home."

Arthur scowled deeply and stared at him, displeased by something he said. "So? You might as well forget about all that. This is your home now. The only way you'll ever leave now is if you die, and neither of us want that."

"I refuse to believe that! I have to get back to my brother! Why was I brought here? This doesn't make any sense! What would a dragon want from someone like me?" Lovino itched his palm roughly. His hands felt cold, along with the rest of his body.

"A dragon does what a dragon wants. I heard you singing in the town square. You have a nice voice. I especially liked your song about dragons." Arthur smiled slightly. It wasn't a nice smile at all and seeing it made shivers go down Lovino's spine. It was cold, lacking kindness and compassion, and it took pleasure from the distress of others.

He looked at Arthur in surprise, trying to push down the feeling of fear the man gave him. "I don't remember seeing anyone like you there."

"I wasn't in the crowd, but I could hear your lovely voice clearly, my treasure." Arthur laid back against the headboard and yawned, smiling again that terrifying grin.

"Why are you calling me that?" Lovino eyed the man warily and crept closer. The man looked harmless enough, but his eyes merely hinted at the threat that made Lovino's skin crawl. Trust was not a word he would ever associate with Arthur.

"That's what you are, and I don't know your name."

"My name is Lovino. Don't call me 'your treasure'. I'm not yours, I'm not anyone's."

"I will call you whatever I please. Now, come to bed and we'll save the rest of this chatter for morning." Arthur slipped under the blankets and looked at him expectantly.

"Are there no other beds?" He fidgeted and scratched his palm.

"You didn't have a problem with my bed before, or is it me that bothers you? I apologize, but this is my bed and it is your bed. We will share it," Arthur said, leaving no room for argument.

"You better not do anything to me." He glared at Arthur and laid down on the edge of the bed, as far from Arthur as he could get. Lovino was terrified. Arthur looked like he could consume him with a single look.

"I'm not some uncivilized brute. You are safe in my care." Arthur smirked, flashing his teeth. For a moment, Lovino thought he saw two naturally long incisors, but the light went out before he could confirm it.

"Good night, my treasure."

"Don't call me that," he mumbled and turned his back to the strange man. Lovino could feel those eyes burning into his back, but he didn't dare turn and meet them. Unlike before, he didn't go to sleep. He fought back slumber and listened carefully the breathing of the man next to him until it soften and slowed.

Lovino was no brave knight. He wouldn't stand and fight against a dragon that could eat him without blinking an eye. He much rather make it out alive and unharmed than search for glory in the death of a monster. It was in his nature to turn tail and run if danger presented itself, or use dirty tricks to save his neck. Lovino wasn't unfamiliar to his own cowardliness. He was quite fine using a few shameful ruses to get out of tight spots, but facing a dragon was something else entirely. He lacked the skills one needed to even begin to face a dragon. Things like bravery, courage, and intelligence. Lovino had none of these things. He was a cowardly thief from the gutter whose sordid wit had barely gotten him out of all the difficult situations in his life—situations that if he was truly intelligent, he would have known how to avoid. His only virtues was his ability to play music and sing. The only way Lovino would even have a chance of escape would be to trick the dragon, if that was even possible. Dragons were known to be wise and cunning in their own right. He was no match for a dragon, but giving up without a fight hurt his pride more.

He slipped silently out of bed. With Arthur and the dragon most likely asleep, now seemed like the perfect time to try a sneak out. Lovino silently crept towards the stair, his boots in hand. Just as he was about to take the first step down, Arthur's voice spoke up sleepily, "Get back to bed, my treasure. Waking a dragon is not a smart way to stay alive."

"Damn it," he cursed and threw down his boots angrily. Lovino laid back in bed and glared at the darkness. Arthur went back to sleep, and he finally closed his eyes. There was no point in trying to escape again tonight if Arthur would just hear him. And, to be truthful, Lovino was exhausted and not just from being dragged off by a dragon. Most of his days had been spent looking for work to support himself and Feliciano. If it wasn't selling pots, he was usually helping someone fix a leaky roof or mend a damaged fence, and then there were a few nights working at the local tavern as a bard. He got good money for that job, but it left little time for sleep and even less time to relax. Laying on something so soft was a wonderful change to the lumpy bed in his drafty room at home. With no reason to stay awake, he slipped into slumber without much more resistance.

* * *

**People seem to like the idea of this story, so here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**-_Windy_**


	3. Chapter 3

Gentle fingers trailed across his cheek, pausing to trace his lips, and continued down his neck. He let out a sigh and the soft touch disappeared. Lovino opened his eyes sleepily and locked gazes with two vivid emeralds. The reality of yesterday hit him brutally and he sat up abruptly, scrambling away from Arthur. It all seemed surreal, as if it happened to someone else. He looked around, glancing over Arthur, and held back his surprise at the change in the room. Light flooded the bedroom from the entrance of the main cave. The watery, refracted light washed over the walls and bed, imitating the bottom of a pond.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He rubbed his face and thought of his brother. His body was sore and still tense with fear.

Arthur stood and pulled back a curtain from the wall to reveal a tunnel. "Come along. I expect you're tired still. A bath should help."

Lovino rose and followed the blond down the tunnel without a word. He was in need of a bath and he feared Arthur enough not to argue. The tunnel was dim, torches lined the walls, and the air was damp. They took a turn and the ceiling opened up into another cave.

Arthur led him over to a shallow pool. Steam rose from the water, and there was a set of clothes waiting for him.

"Take as long as you want, although don't take too long. Breakfast won't wait forever." In the gloom, Arthur's eyes practically glowed. "I'll be waiting."

He watched Arthur depart. Once the blond was gone, Lovino quickly threw off his clothes. The water looked wonderful and it felt even better. He sank nose deep into it and closed his eyes, momentarily forgetting his brother and troubles. All his fear and desolation melted off his body, and Lovino felt many times lighter. He stayed there many moments without moving, resting in the peace as long as he could. As soon as he opened his eyes, Lovino knew all the fear would be back and he would have to think up some desperate plan of escape.

It would have been completely dark if not for the strange lights floating on the water. They gave off the queerest blue glow, but Lovino didn't pay them much mind. He'd seen many such lights floating in the far off Drake Forest, though he dare not approach them. The townsfolk believed that if one saw them, misfortune would await them in the coming days. Usually, Lovino wasn't one to believe in such superstitions, but looking at his current position, the townsfolk might have been right.

Beside the clothes, Lovino found a soft wash clothe and a bar of soap. He lathered up the soap and scrubbed down his body. Despite the layers of dirt that clung to him, the water never grew cloudy or cold. By the time he was done, his skin was pink and smooth.

"That's better," he breathed and settled back to relax. He dipped his hands in the water and splashed his face when he noticed something strange. On his left hand, a green mark bloomed across the palm. Lovino tried scrubbing it, but it didn't come off.

"What the hell?" He traced the strange design curiously. It was a spiral of knots, curling around itself and starting over, but already other lines were beginning to branch off from the original mark.

He left the mark alone, hoping it would go away if he ignored it, and stepped out of the pool. Lovino dried his body, feeling better than he had in weeks, and pulled on the clean clothes. He fingered the linen in awe. He hadn't received new clothes in a while and it was such a greater quality than his tattered clothes. He hadn't seen such quality since he and Feliciano left their acting troupe, along with all its carefully kept costumes.

"Damn," he murmured and picked up his clothes. There was a hallow clunk of wood falling from his trousers. Lovino suddenly remembered shoving his flute into his pants the morning before he left for the market. It was there more for his own entertainment than that of an audience. He picked it up and examined it carefully for any damage. Surprisingly, it had none, despite going through a ride through the air with him. Just to make sure it was all intact, he put it to his mouth and blew out a cheery tune. Lovino smiled to hear it sound the same. He tucked it away and took his clothes back to the bedroom.

Arthur was sitting on the bed, and looked up at him. "What was that noise?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You made a strange noise." Arthur stared at him intently.

"Do you mean my flute?" He pulled the thin instrument from his pocket.

"Fascinating. Play it again." Arthur moved closer, eyes unmoving.

"Alright..." Arthur's excitement confused him and he inched away. Even so, Lovino put the flute to his lips and blew a short tune.

"Amazing." Arthur took flute from him and turned it over in his hands. "A flute, you called it? What was the other thing you were playing in the market?"

"A mandolin. Have you never seen one before? They're quite common."

"You could say, I haven't gotten out in a while. The instruments I use to know have changed." The blond handed back the flute. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He slipped the flute into his pocket and followed Arthur down another tunnel. Lovino could barely see, but the sounds of Arthur's footsteps guided him to a grand hall. The walls reflected brightly the light of a crystal chandelier, letting the tiny rainbows play across their damp surfaces. In the center of the room, a table stretched nearly from wall to wall. It was laden with foods of all kinds, from simple peasant dishes to exotic meals he'd never seen before.

"Why do you seem so shocked?" Arthur seated himself at the head of the table, his eyes never leaving Lovino.

"I've never seen so much food before," Lovino mumbled and took a seat next to Arthur.

"Have whatever you like. It's all for you."

He glanced at Arthur in surprise and looked back at the mounds of food. His stomach complained softly at his hesitation. "Just me? Why is there so much if it's just for one person?"

Arthur glanced at the food indifferently. "The table looked empty without it."

"I can't eat all this."

"Don't worry. It won't go to waste. Just eat as much as you like."

"This is crazy," he murmured, and placed things onto his plate. Lovino ate slowly, savoring every bite. He'd never eaten anything so delicious and rich.

"Is the food good?" asked Arthur once he finished.

"It is amazing. I wish my brother was here. He would love this." Lovino sat back, rubbing his stomach. He suddenly felt guilty. They were using every penny they earn to put food on the table and here he was with such excess in front of him. "That idiot loves to eat."

"Your brother?" Arthur watched him intensely.

"Yeah..." Lovino shifted uncomfortably. "His name is Feliciano. He's probably worried about me right now."

"Why would he be worried?"

"I disappeared without even a goodbye. He'll think something bad happened to me, although I guess he'd be right in this case."

"Why?" Arthur frowned.

"I got kidnapped by a damn dragon. It doesn't get much worse than this. He could eat me, and I can't to a damn thing about it. I'm not some rich princess. No one is going to come save me." Lovino stood up and stretched. "I'll have to save myself if I want to get out of here and see my brother again."

"The dragon won't eat you," Arthur said slowly and rose from his seat.

"You can't guarantee that."

"Actually, I can. You have nothing to fear from the dragon, my treasure." Arthur reached out and tilted his chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes and Lovino realized he'd been avoiding them the entire time. Green eyes held him paralyzed until Arthur finally released him and turned away. "Come, I'll show you the rest of the rooms."

Blood rushed to his cheeks and Lovino blinked in surprise. The blond had just touched him like they hadn't known each other for less than a day, but it wasn't a warm, comforting touch. It was the caress of someone touching a piece of property, cold and unsympathetic. He felt previous fear grip him again, but not of the dragon. Arthur acted so apathetic, and yet he reassured Lovino of safety from the dragon, but the most surprising part was that he believed Arthur. Lovino shook his head furiously and hurried after the blond.

"How long are these tunnels?"

"They span deep into the earth. I have yet to explore all of them." Arthur fell into step beside him. "If you ever get lost, just call for me. I'll come. But you shouldn't get lost if you stay in the rooms I show you."

Green eyes slid over him, flashing a silent warning, and Lovino kept his eyes to the ground and nodded. When Arthur looked away again, Lovino took the opportunity to sneak glances at the strange man. Untamed hair fell across Arthur's face, shadowing his striking eyes and making them all the more piercing. His skin was pale, untouched by the sun and all its glory, and lean muscle shifted under colorless flesh. Arthur reminded Lovino of a snake and the way the reptile waited in the grass, yearning for some fool to step on him.

"What are you staring at?"

He looked up quickly. Big mistake. Lovino found himself pinned to the spot by intense green eyes, and his mouth refused to work properly. "Er, nothing."

Arthur frowned slightly and gestured to the entrance in front of them. "This is my library. Can you read?"

"Yes, no, barely." He glanced at the towering cases of books and took a step back. Lovino had never seen so many books in his life. The smell of dust and paper was overwhelming. "My brother is better at it than me," he muttered partially to himself. "I've never had much use for it."

"That's unfortunate." Arthur herded him inside. "I find books do a wonderful job of filling the space of a companion."

"I've never known a book to be that great." He let Arthur show him to a soft couch and sat. "But what do I know. Reading isn't exactly something I'm adept at."

"What have you read?"

"Uh..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've read mostly plays, actually. I use to help my brother run his lines for his parts."

"Parts?"

He shift under the intensity of Arthur's stare. "Yes, I use to travel with an acting troupe. Feliciano was an actor and I played with the musicians. A few months ago, Feliciano made us settle down and start selling pots."

"But you didn't want to," Arthur observed.

"No." He sighed. "I liked traveling and I like playing music."

The blond frowned. "I don't understand. If you didn't want to stop traveling, why did you?"

"It's what my idiot brother wanted. Feliciano hated having no place to call home. He wanted a place where he could make as many friends as he wanted without worrying about saying goodbye to them. And I just wanted to stay with my brother. We made alright money with the Troupe, and I tolerated most of the other musicians, but it doesn't mean anything if my brother's unhappy."

"You did something that made you unhappy just to make your brother happy. That seems like a stupid decision."

"I agree, but that's what happens when you love someone. You do stupid shit." He glared at a certain corner of a bookshelf. "But I wasn't planning on staying in Dragonglen forever. After Feliciano was settled and could support himself without me, I was going to go back to the Troupe. In fact, I was going to tell him last night about my plans to leave soon, but that damn dragon picked me up and here we are. All my hopes to rejoin the Troupe are gone."

"You don't need them anymore. You can still play music, without worrying about payment," Arthur said, as if that was better than having his freedom.

He laughed humorlessly. "Yes, because now payment is an inescapable prison with a dragon as the guard."

Arthur pouted and looked away.

"Don't take offense. You seem like a fine person, although strange, but I'm not meant to stay in one place too long."

"Have you tried?"

Lovino thought back. There hadn't been many times he'd stayed in a town longer than a few weeks, and that was before he even joined the Troupe. It started with just going from town to town in search of work, but not many wanted to take on a strange boy who showed up out of nowhere, and so Lovino moved on to the next town. Only when he received the news of his grandfather's death did he even make an attempt to stabilize his life. Feliciano was placed into his questionable care, and he found them jobs in the Troupe. "I've never had a reason to."

"You are strange for a human. I thought the goal of peasants was to stay in one place and find companionship with others," Arthur said with a cold smirk.

"You're one to talk. You live in a cave away from everyone," Lovino threw back, frowning at Arthur's haughty disposition.

Arthur chuckled. "I have my reasons for staying away from people, other than their usual foolishness. Will you play something again?"

"I might. What do you want played?" He glanced over at the blond.

Arthur rested his head back and stared at the cave ceiling. Something in his expression seemed exhausted, and terribly lonely. Lovino had known many people who wore that expression, old and young. It was a face well known among the Troupe, especially among the playwrights and musicians; the actors could at least hide it behind another face. Lovino could probably say he also had worn that expression many times before.

"Play something slow. I'm feeling calm at the moment."

He found Arthur's words odd, but pressed the flute to his lips without much hesitation. One remedy for loneliness that he often sought was with music. Lovino blew a note without any particular song in mind, and slowly, that note changed into another. The tones flowed from one to the other, blending seamlessly together into a familiar song. He'd often played it when the night was quiet and wind sang in a tuneless harmony.

When Lovino finally set the flute down, Arthur was asleep. He stood slowly and slunk out of the library.

Lovino hurried through the tunnels, carefully picking his way down into the main cave. He glanced around, checking for the dragon, and scurried between rocks. The entrance was within a stone throw when a terrible roar shook the ground. Lovino looked up fearfully and spotted the beast stomping towards him. He screamed and fell as claws scared the ground beside him. Lovino forced himself up and ran between the dragon's legs, narrowly avoiding its lashing tail.

"Arthur!" Lovino ran blindly, terrified of the beast, and dove behind a large rock. "Arthur!"

Lovino peeked around the rock and ran into the man. "The dragon—"

Arthur grabbed him roughly and slammed him against the rock. His eyes flashed angrily and teeth bare in an ugly snarl. "You tried to run away! You little bastard! Why!"

Fear kept him silent, along with the impact of his skull against the stone. He wondered if it would have been better to face the dragon than Arthur's anger. The encounter with the dragon frightened him so much, his body refused to stop trembling, and Arthur's fury just sent him deeper into terror.

"You're...scared." Arthur regarded him coldly, his eyes glowing with anger, but he didn't yell again. There was a calculating light in Arthur's eyes that made the hair on Lovino's arms raise.

He nodded.

After a moment of silence, Arthur pulled him into his arms. "I can't protect you from the dragon if you leave my side."

Lovino blinked, caught off guard by the comforting gesture after such violent anger. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner, dammit?"

"My apologies." Arthur chuckled and pulled back, brushing a hand against his cheek. "You're safe now, my treasure."

"Obviously, and I told you not to call me that." He leaned away, embarrassed by his own cowardliness. He was too frightened to pull away completely. His wrist tingled and itched. Lovino scratched roughly, trying to calm his thoughts.

"Come, I'll read you a story. That will make you feel better." Arthur led him back to the library, his hand rested firmly against Lovino's back, and they settled on the couch together. Arthur sat closer to him than before with a book in his lap.

The words were small and many of them Lovino didn't recognize, but Arthur began to read and they turned into magick. Lovino found himself enraptured by a tale of a generous dragon, which he found hard to believe, and a noble peasant.

Lovino yawned and glanced at his hand. The mark had spread, curling around his wrist in a series of intricate knots, tangled together and pulled apart as they spun across his skin. He pulled his sleeve over the mark. He was too tired to worry about it now. Arthur's voice continued to wrap around him and Lovino soon found it hard to keep his eyes open. Slowly, his eye lids slid shut and he leaned against Arthur's shoulder, fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino set the flute in his lap and took a deep breath, filling his lungs completely. It felt like the first full breath he'd taken in an eternity. Arthur took great pleasure in having him play for hours on end. The blond liked long, slow pieces and as calming as they were, there were many moments Lovino thought he'd be unable to play the next song. It was a slow torture to play so much, and Lovino was beginning to hate the sound of his flute.

"That song reminds me of the wind blowing through the mountains. You play so beautifully," Arthur murmured, sprawled across the couch beside him with his head pressed against Lovino's leg.

"You'll have to start paying me. I haven't played this much in months."

Arthur was silent for a moment, and then took the conversation a different direction. "What is it like to always travel? I haven't left this place in a long time."

He glanced at Arthur and found him staring intently at him. "I suppose for some it is lonely having nowhere to call home. For others, it is freedom to having nothing binding you to one place. But constant roaming from town to town often makes people suspicious of you."

"Why?"

"To stationary idiots, people who have no home or respectful business are criminals and cutthroats, or musicians and actors, which are just as bad to some. People are ignorant. I would rather meet the end of a flute than that of a knife." Lovino remembered having rocks thrown at him on more than one occasion by foolish children who only knew what their parents told them.

"Humans are often afraid of what might enlighten them. Many, many years ago, I would travel to the court of a nearby lord, and share stories and poems I'd composed. I stopped going after the courts ceased to greet me kindly."

"You can write?"

"If one can read, one should be able to write."

Lovino drifted momentarily into silence. He knew how to read a bit, but it was slow and agonizing. "Teach me."

"What?" Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"Teach me to write. I never learnt—Hell, I can barely read."

Arthur blinked and sat up straight. "You truly want to learn?"

Lovino beat a short rhythm on his hand with the flute. "I don't have anything better to do. All these books have me curious about what is inside them and I know I can't read them by myself."

The blond stared at him pensively. "Alright, I see no harm in teaching you." Arthur stood and guided him to a large desk.

They spent hours at that desk. Arthur helped him patiently, only losing his temper twice, whereas Lovino cursed the whole of literature with a passion. Arthur found his colorful use of language amusing, although any comments on it made the sharp words become directed at him. The blond eventually just left Lovino to practice his letters.

...

The days passed, almost unnoticed by Arthur or Lovino. He had never been one to keep track of time, letting it take him however it pleased. Time was merely a concept to a creature like him who could transcend time. In the cave, day and night became one and not even the changing of seasons penetrated the timeless cave, not that Arthur cared. His treasure kept his days interesting and filled with music.

He watched his treasure huddled over the desk, a quill poised in his slender fingers and ink staining them black. Every now and then, the human would utter a curse, and Arthur would feel a smile twitch on his lips. Despite becoming proficient in reading, his treasure seemed to find trouble in getting his hand to scrawl letters in a legible manner, not to mention his trouble with spelling.

The human really was a funny creature with all his amusing traits. Arthur had expected his new jewel to be entertaining, but he hadn't expected him to actually be interesting. It had been many years since he stepped outside his lair and his treasure's tales of the world interested him greatly. He had witnessed the beginning of the downfall of the arts, and had kept away from humans since there was no use for creatures that couldn't appreciate words spoke in verse or notes played in harmony. Such creatures were no better than the animals Arthur feasted upon.

"Arthur."

It took him a moment, but he looked up to his treasure. He still found the human name he'd chosen odd, but it would become familiar. "Yes, my treasure?"

A lovely blush dusted the human's cheeks. "I told you not to call me that. I wanted to ask what it is like in the courts."

"Ah, that was many years ago when I still bothered to leave my lair. Things have changed since then, if your tales are anything to show."

"I would like to know anyway." Lovino twirled the quill between his fingers, brushing the feather along his jaw.

"As you wish, my treasure." He closed his eyes, thinking back to the time when finery was his skin and his tongue spewed flattery. "I went as a poet whenever I remembered to go. This was back in the time when musicians and poets were rejoiced."

"Were nobles always greedy?" interrupted Lovino.

He chuckled. "Yes, my treasure. It's human nature to abuse power, but the nobles I knew were as fair as wealth allowed them to be. Their people never suffered too much."

"Why did you stop going?"

"The nobles I knew all eventually died off and their lazy, greedy children were left to take their places. The children didn't have the same love of words and music as their parents, and they barred me from the courts. Of course, I was fine with that. No people that scorned art deserve my presence." Or life, but he didn't need to say that. The ruins of their castles still scarred the hillside in some places.

Lovino snorted. "You think rather highly of yourself."

"A creature of my nature often does."

"You sound like a man I knew in the Troupe. He was an actor. Don't get me wrong, he was a good actor and Feliciano liked him well enough, but he was the most annoying bastard I've ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"I hope our meeting was not a misfortune." He chuckled.

"Given the circumstances, I could be face to face with a dragon rather than you, I think it more fortunate than not." His treasure joined him on the couch, abandoning attempts to write.

They sat in silence until he looked over at his treasure. "Play me something."

"I've played you everything I know." Lovino frowned.

"Then sing to me."

"I'm not a great singer."

"I disagree. I've heard you sing, remember?"

Lovino grumbled, and began to sing. His treasure's voice was low and full, perfect for lulling someone to sleep. Arthur laid his head in Lovino's lap and the human's voice faltered momentarily before continuing on. His treasure really was comfortable. Again, he commended himself for choosing so well.

Just as he began to fall asleep, he felt warm fingers stroke his hair lightly. It was a soothing touch, comforting even, and Arthur leaned into Lovino's hand. Lovino eventually fell silent.

"You are strange. People don't get this close to others," Lovino mumbled.

"You are my treasure. I will get as close to you as I please." He rolled onto his back to see his treasure's face.

"Strange." Lovino's cheeks were stained a nice pink. "And what if your closeness does not please me?"

"Then I suppose I would stop, but you have yet to complain." He smirked. "I believe you like it."

"What! I do not," his treasure sputtered, growing a brighter red.

Arthur laughed lightly and sat up. "I merely joke, but you are beautiful blushing so." He dodged the cushion thrown at him. It pleased him to see the human had grown more comfortable in his presence, comfortable enough to physically assault him.

"Damn you."

"Calm your anger, feisty one." He brushed his fingers against an inflamed cheek.

"Stop that!" Lovino was thoroughly riled up, his face flushed with embarrassment and glared at him.

He smiled slightly. "Don't be angry with me. You make teasing you so easy."

Lovino crossed his arms and turned away, trying to soothe his flaming cheeks. "Be quiet. I don't feel like talking to you if you're going to make a fool of me."

"That's too bad." He smirked. "I was considering taking you somewhere amazing."

His treasure looked at him reluctantly. "Where?"

"Somewhere a human sees once in a lifetime." He took this moment to admire the pretty browns and greens of his treasure's eyes. It wasn't often the human looked him in the eye, usually Lovino kept his gaze directed at everything but him; a habit he found frustrating.

"Where?" Lovino repeated.

"Anything I say won't do it justice. Perhaps, you would like to see it." Arthur stood and offered his hand to his treasure. A smirk curled on his lips, because he knew Lovino couldn't and wouldn't refuse.

...

He looked at the hand extended towards him and glanced up. A smug, little smirk curved on Arthur's lips and his eyes glowed ominously. That arrogant face irked him and Lovino stood without taking the hand offered to him.

"What's so amazing about this amazing place?"

"You'll see." Arthur turned and walked away.

Although it was a very tempting to just sit back down, his curiosity got the better of him and he followed the blond. Arthur led him through dark tunnels, silent, but ever checking on him. Lovino hadn't had a chance to explore any of the other tunnels. Arthur stuck to his side like a tick, always asking him to play his flute or just talk about his old life. There was no time to do anything, but entertain the strange man.

Eventually, Lovino felt the ground under his feet slope up and a breeze kissed his face. He walked faster, excited by the thought of sunlight shinning directly on his skin and fresh, open air.

The tunnel ended abruptly, and the sun blinded him. He covered his eyes as they watered. "Damn..."

"Are you alright?" A hand brushed against his.

"Yeah. My eyes have just grown use to the damnable darkness." Lovino uncovered his eyes and blinked furiously.

Everything around him was green and lush. The color hurt his eyes after so many days of gray rock and shadow, but he didn't dare close his eyes against the brightness again. Flowers surrounded him in all shapes and colors, transitioning from one shade to the next with ease, and the air was heavy with their heady scent.

"Beautiful," he breathed and touched a flower lightly. The petals kissed his fingertips, and he leaned down to sniff the blossom. "Well, this puts my garden to shame."

"I'm sure yours is lovely." Arthur chuckled.

"Not compared to this. All I grow is vegetables and whatever weed flowers Feliciano drags in and makes me plant. That idiot would love to see this place."

"And you?"

"It's better than being trapped inside." He glanced at Arthur and quickly averted his eyes to the flowers again. "My brother is a better painter than he is actor. I remember once...I stole a huge canvas and he painted something like this place, only with daisies. So many damn daisies. I never understood his obsession with daisies."

"How did you manage to steal something like that?" Arthur sounded thoroughly impressed.

He smiled at the memory. "A little magic."

"You can use magick? I was unaware you possessed such an ability." Arthur eyed him suspiciously.

"It's not the magick you're thinking of. I used stage tricks to confuse the dealer." Lovino laughed at remember the fat man's face twisted in anger and confusion as he cursed hell upon the thief who cheated him. "If it was anything but stage tricks, I might have been burned for witchcraft."

"Oh, you are a clever one." Arthur smiled at him, partly relieved. "But this garden isn't what I want to show you."

"Really?"

"Yes. What I want to show you is in the forest." Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him along a path.

"Forest? Are...Are you sure about this?" His feet dragged slightly, but Arthur didn't stop.

"Should I be worried?"

"There could be other dragons." They reached the end of the garden and the forest quickly engulfed them. The trees loomed over them and barely any sunlight breached the thick canopy, leaving the forest floor in shadow. Lovino stayed close to Arthur, partially because of fear and partially because Arthur refused to let go of his hand. He never dared enter the forest before. The townsfolk always warned against it, and the lights floating between the trees made his blood run cold.

"I assure you, there are no other dragons," said Arthur, amused by his excuse.

"What about the lights?"

Arthur stopped abruptly and looked at him. "You can see the lights?"

"No, of course not," he lied. Antonio warned him against mentioning the lights to anyone. He said the townsfolk get really suspicious of those who could see the lights. "The people in Dragonglen sometimes tell stories about them. Some say they're lost souls of the dead, others say they're the bringers of death."

"I see, but you've never seen one?" Arthur eyed him closely, his eyes flashing brightly.

"No, but the townspeople are frightened of them."

"As they should be." The blond turned away and led on through the trees. As they walked, the forest steadily grew darker.

"Is the sun going down?" Lovino looked around. The shadows seemed to move, watching them.

"Yes."

"How much—"

A light suddenly appeared in front of them, glowing brightly. Arthur walked right past it, but Lovino dug his heels into the ground and pulled Arthur back.

"What is it?" The blond looked at him and frowned.

"Er..." He glanced at the light and away again. The forest suddenly seemed darker, more foreboding. "We shouldn't be out this late. There could be bears and God knows what looking for a meal. Let's go back."

"Nothing is going to harm you." Arthur took a step forward, but Lovino held him back.

"I don't think we should go this way." Lovino stared at the light, and clutched Arthur's hand tighter. He'd never been so close to the lights and it frightened him.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur moved into his line of sight, blocking his view of the light.

"Nothing." He focused on Arthur's face. Even Arthur's intense green eyes were better than the eerie, blue light.

"You see the lights, don't you." Arthur frowned slightly. "Answer truthfully."

"I might...at certain times." Lovino looked away, but a gentle hand brought his face up again.

"Don't worry, my treasure. They don't mean us any harm."

He flushed.

"Think of them like lanterns. They're lighting the way for us." Arthur smiled.

"But not everyone can see them." He frowned. "What use are they then?"

"It wasn't always that so few could see them. You have the Sight." Arthur turned his face left and right. "Strange. You don't seem to have any faerie qualities. Magick has died out in humans almost completely, except for a few. Mostly humans with a bit of fae blood in them can see the lights, but you don't have any of the characteristics, unless you count their beauty."

"Stop that." He flushed at Arthur's attentions.

"Can you still see it?" Arthur covered his right eye.

"Yes."

"And now?" Arthur covered the other.

"No," he replied in surprise.

"As I thought. You've been in contact with a faerie at some point in your life. Perhaps one with a child. Or, maybe it was another dragon." Arthur stared at him thoughtfully.

"I think I would know if a big scaly monster walked up to me."

Arthur sighed softly. "Dragons...Nevermind. Come along. We don't want to be late."

"Is someone waiting for us?" He skirted around the light, still wary of it.

"Not exactly." Arthur slipped his hand into his again and held it lightly. "We weren't exactly invited to this celebration, but they won't refuse us."

"Who are they?" Lovino considered pulling his hand from Arthur's, but it served as more of a comfort than an annoyance. More lights had appeared, lining both sides of the path. He pressed closer to Arthur as they flickered in and out of sight.

"Faeries. They live in these woods. Every full moon, they have a wonderful dance. I believe you will like it."

He stared at Arthur, nearly tripping over his own feet. The townsfolk had many stories about elves and faeries, but he'd never thought them to be true. To him, they had just been stories, just like the source of the town's namesake. But here he was, prisoner of a dragon, being led through the forest by a strange man to see faeries. "I can't believe...Actually, considering what happened to me. Faeries are a little easier to believe."

Arthur laughed. "I suppose so." The blond paused. Ahead of them, light and music shone through the trees. Arthur gripped his hand tightly. "I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" He eyed Arthur warily.

"Don't let go of my hand. If you do, you might fall prey to the charms of the fae." Arthur stared at him seriously. "Faeries are tricky creatures. They aren't evil, but they love beautiful things. I fear they may try to steal if I leave you alone."

"What will happen if they do...steal me?"

"Nothing too bad. They might make you dance to the point of death, but they also might take a liking to you. They'll want you especially more if they hear you play your flute." Arthur smiled lightly and brought their joined hands to his lips. "There is no need to fear, though. I will never let them take you."

"Don't say things like that." He flushed and looked away.

"Remember, don't let go." Arthur squeezed his hand.

"Yes, yes. Come on, the music is calling."

The blond laughed and walked forward. They stopped on the edge of a clearing. Men and women laughed and danced to the music, their feet bare and bells jingled around their ankles. Specs of light played around the faeries' feet, pulsing with the beat of the drum. The moonlight reflected on the fair hair of the faeries, turning it a bright silver, and set off the beauty of the strange beings.

He stared in awe. The music pulled him closer, entrancing him. Lovino step into the circle and a faerie grabbed his free hand. The faerie smiled at him, her face lit with gentle kindness. She pulled him faster with the music and he followed. Her dressed was pulled tight over her breasts and flowers grew in her short hair. They spun faster and the fae-girl grabbed both his hands, pushing him to an ever faster pace. Lovino was out of breath and the music faded. The darkness of the forest pressed closer, whirling around him. He blinked and only the moon stood in front him, silver as the faeries' hair, spinning faster until there was nothing but darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Warmth surrounded him, comforting his slow waking. His eyes opened sluggishly, heavy like he'd been out drinking, but without the morning headache. Lovino tried to sit up, only to find himself unable. Wrapped around his middle, a pair of arms held him snugly in place. He blinked drowsily and looked over his shoulder. A blond head pressed against his back, their legs tangled together like lovers. Lovino separated himself from Arthur with some difficulty.

Finally free, he slipped out of bed and stretched. They'd somehow managed to make it back to their bedroom, though he remembered not how they did so. Lovino wondered if it was all some amazing dream with a lovely faerie, but after all that had happened to him, it seemed more real than not.

Arthur still slept, undisturbed by Lovino's absence. He stared at the sleeping man for a moment and pulled the blanket over Arthur. Lovino turned away and walked quietly down the tunnels in search of the opening Arthur took him out.

He stepped out into the sunlight again, looking around at the flowers. "At least this much is real," he mumbled and wandered further into the garden. Lovino didn't dare go near the forest. Last night was a blur. The dancing and music confused him, just snips of memories flashing in vague recollection.

He settled on a rock and let the breeze float his worries away. The faerie music replayed in his mind. Lovino searched his pockets for his flute in hopes of recreating the faerie melody, but it was no where to be found. He cursed softly, and instead whistled the tune.

"Hello..."

Lovino jerked his head towards the sound of the voice. He didn't see anyone. "Is someone there?"

"Over here. In the trees." A girl peeked around a tree at the edge of the forest. She smiled at him. "Do you remember me?"

"You...you danced with me last night." He stood and took a step towards the girl, but stopped. Arthur warned him about faeries.

"My name is Belle. I've never met a human who dances as well as a fae. If only that grumpy dragon hadn't gotten in the way." She tilted her head and stared at him. "Why are you with the dragon, anyway? Can't you run away?"

"The dragon kidnapped me from my village. If I try to leave, he comes after me." Lovino took another step forward, drawn to the girl's beauty. White flowers grew in her hair, falling around her face gently. They waved at him in the breeze, bring a sweet scent to his nose.

She gasped and her pretty, green eyes shone with concern. "You poor thing... I never thought that dragon would do such a thing. He's grumpy, but not cruel."

"Arthur, the man I was with last night, says the dragon thinks I'm valuable." Lovino frowned. He still didn't think of himself valuable enough to catch a dragon's interests.

"Man?" Belle looked confused. "That wasn't a man you were with."

"What are you talking about?" He frowned.

"You don't know... That means he's trying to hide it from you! There's still a chance." Belle's eyes lit with understanding. She came out a bit from the tree, allowing more of the sunlight to fall on her. "Listen, do you want to be free of the dragon?"

"More than anything. I want to see my brother again. Can you help me?" Lovino moved closer to the faerie, almost within the reach of the trees. In the day, he could now see her skin had a greenish tint to it and had hardly felt the touch of light.

"Yes, but you have to come with me now. We need to remove the mark before it becomes permanent." She gestured to his marked hand. The pattern had grown darker, standing out prominently against his skin.

He pulled down his sleeve, hiding the mark from view. "How can I trust you?"

"Do you know a better way? I can help you, lovely boy." She held out her hand to him, straining to reach him, but she didn't step out of the protection of the trees. "I can help you."

"Lovino!"

He jerked at the sound of his name and looked back, spotting Arthur at the entrance to the cave. When he glanced back to the trees, the faerie was gone with only a white flower on the ground to show she was ever there. "I'm over here," called Lovino. He picked up the flower quickly, stowing it away in his pocket, and waded through the flowers back to Arthur.

"What were you doing?" Arthur looked at him sleepily, glancing at the woods and back to him.

"I was just getting some air. It feels nice out here."

"You scared me, my treasure." Arthur led him inside. It seemed the man wasn't as perceptive as usual, and didn't pick up on Lovino's lie. "I don't think you should wander too close to the forest alone. Faeries rarely enter my garden, but they might make an exception for you."

"Why?"

"You're pretty and full of life. Faeries love taking such things." Arthur yawned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Lovino frowned. Arthur didn't have quite the same alertness he usually had and sagged against him under some invisible weight.

"I'm merely tired. Last night took too much energy. You let go of my hand, treasure, and the faeries nearly took off with you."

"I don't remember that." Lovino slide an arm around Arthur, allowing him to lean more on him. He'd seen Arthur sleepy on many occasions, but never tired as he was. The man never seemed to grow tired as Lovino did. This new weariness hanging around Arthur was strange to him and unsettling.

"I would think not." Arthur's head lulled and his feet dragged as if it took everything in him just to stay upright. He allowed Lovino to lead the way back to the bedroom. "That faerie had you enchanted. Of course, I don't blame you. I forget how cunning the fae are. She slipped you right out of my hands before I knew what was going on. You can never trust faeries, they love to steal." Arthur dropped into bed, taking a moment to right himself under the blankets.

"Do they steal a lot?" Lovino wondered how the man even managed to make it through the tunnels, being as exhausted as he was.

"Yes—from me, at least. They probably find it funny watching me roar," Arthur mumbled into his pillow. The blond opened one eye to look at him and sighed. "Won't you sing me something, my treasure? I'm so tired."

He flushed at the affectionate name, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Arthur reached out and slipped his hand into his, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

"_Hidden in the forest deep,  
__a dragon lies in eternal sleep.  
__His love was given to someone dear,  
__someone once thought of as a peer.  
__But tragic as love is,  
__the dragon lost what once was his.  
__Now, he sleeps forever more,  
__till love shows up upon his door._"

"Too sad..." Arthur murmured, on the edge of slumber. The blond fell silent and the grip on his hand loosened. Lovino slipped his hand out of Arthur's and sighed.

With Arthur asleep, Lovino was left to himself. He tried to fill the time by practicing his letters and reading books Arthur had picked out for him. It wasn't long before he grew bored and frustrated. His hand hurt from clutching the quill too hard and his head hurt from trying to decipher letters into words. With no other option, Lovino was left to wander.

He went through the tunnels first, curious to where they might leave. Without Arthur looking over his shoulder, Lovino could explore as he pleased, but he soon grew frightened by how the tunnels never seemed to end or go anywhere. It came as a relief when he found himself back in the bedchamber, after wandering so long through the tunnels. Arthur was still asleep and didn't look as if he would stir soon. Lovino climbed down the uneven steps into the main cavern. He tried to ignore the unguarded entrance, because with his luck, the dragon would appear and eat him. There were plenty of caves around the pool to explore without attracting the attention of the dragon.

He searched each cave in hopes of find something of interest, but most were filled with rocks and dirt. Lovino wandered into the last cave. Unlike the others, the darkness seemed press closer to him, rubbing against him like a friendly cat. He felt his way blindly along the wall. His foot caught on the uneven floor and he stumbled forward. Instead of catching himself on solid ground, he fell head first down a set of stairs. The only thing that saved him from possible death was his foot catching on the stair railing.

"Damn it..." He laid there, taking account of every bruise from the fall. After the pain began to fade, Lovino picked himself up and rubbed his bruised arms. He noticed a faint glow from under his sleeve. Curious, he pulled it up.

The markings admitted a strange green glow. They had, at some point, spread up to his elbow. The light from the markings was enough to illuminate the steps and walls around him. He didn't know how much longer he could continue to ignore that the markings existed.

Lovino held up his hand, waving it around to light the walls. With the ability to see, Lovino continued to descend the staircase—on his feet this time. The markings grew brighter with each step, buzzing with unnatural energy, and Lovino peered down into the darkness. He could see the glimmer of something below him. Lovino hurried down the rest of the steps, rushed by some odd call. The air was thick, but it parted for him, welcoming him gladly. He should have felt frightened, going into such a strange, dark place, but it was familiar in some ways.

The walls glowed with patterns similar to the ones on his arm, guiding him down the tunnel. He followed until the tunnel opened up into a whole cavern. Piles of gold and jewels, sorted carefully into heaps, lined a path. Lovino followed it, not daring to touch any of the treasure. The gold reflected the green light oddly, and even he could feel the magick saturated in them. Lovino walked past the piles of treasure and found something even more amazing waiting for him.

Hidden behind a boulder, he came upon a round stone. It glowed green, pulsing steadily with its own life. Lovino stepped closer, dazzled by the muffled beat that reverberated from it. The stone stood as high as him and swirled with light and magick. It left him breathless and entranced being near it. He took another hesitant step forward and then another until his feet brought him directly in front of the beautiful stone. Lovino reached out his hand and touched it.

The stone grew brighter, nearly blinding Lovino, and sent out a pulse of light. He heard laughter and crying, muffled voices and silence, promises of love and curses of hatred. The light solidified into faces, old and young, happy and sad. Lovino saw a dragon stand tall and in the next moment the dragon transformed into a broken, desolate creature. He reached out to touched the apparition, taken by empathy, but it reared up and let out a terrible roar.

Lovino lurched back, breaking contact with the stone, and the images disappeared. He trembled, suddenly drained and exhausted by the stone. Lovino stumbled away, nearly falling, and fled the cavern.

...

Arthur jerked up and clutched his chest. There was a warm touch, fluttering and fleeting like butterfly wings. He looked around for his treasure, but the human was nowhere to be seen. Arthur rose unsteadily and gripped the bedpost. His power was still weakened from the night with the faeries. When that fae-girl tried to lure his treasure away from him, he'd been forced to release some of his energy, perhaps too much. His current form restricted his magick to the point it was a strain to perform even the simplest of spells. This was why he hated using his human form. It left him vulnerable to attacks.

Lovino appeared at the top of the staircase, pretty eyes wide, but instead of fear, he found unusual wonderment in those eyes.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Lovino stared at him, unflinching. Whatever his treasure had seen had left him more startled than Arthur could ever make him.

"Don't lie. I know you were doing something."

"I...I found the dragon's treasure. That's all."

"Did you touch anything?"

"No. Even a fool knows dragon treasure is cursed." Lovino calmed down from his previous excited state and smoothed a hand through his hair. "I'm no fool."

Arthur sat on the bed and sighed. He knew exactly what his treasure had touched and, although unnerved by the feeling, he wasn't angry."Fine. Just don't do it again. You don't want the dragon finding you down there."

The human blinked at him, as if surprised by mention of the dragon. "I think it's alright. He didn't appear while I was down there."

"No? Well, I'm telling you not to go down there again. You cannot guess at what a dragon will or won't do," Arthur snapped irritably. How dare the human question to Arthur? The man knew nothing and couldn't stand against him.

When his treasure didn't respond, Arthur looked up and saw Lovino glaring at the ground, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I apologize, my treasure." He sighed deeply. It wouldn't do to have the human angry with him. "It was wrong to speak like that. I just worry you'll get yourself in trouble. The curious nature of humans has always been their downfall. I only want to protect you. I'd feel terrible if the dragon killed you."

"Then...Let me go."

"What?" He looked at Lovino incredulously, caught off guard by the sudden demand for freedom. Arthur thought he already convince the human of the impossibility of doing such.

"I want to go home, Arthur. This place is terrible." Lovino looked at him, his eyes unafraid and fiercely determined.

"What makes you say that so suddenly?" Arthur frowned unhappily at the human's sudden growth of a backbone. His treasure belonged to him and, although he would never admit it, he'd grown fond of the human. If he were to let the human go, that would mean no more music or conversation. Now that he'd gotten a taste of living treasure, Arthur didn't want to let it go.

"I fear if I stay here any longer, I won't be able to leave." Lovino looked away and pulled at his sleeve.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he said in a low, controlled voice. Arthur curled his hands into fists, trying to keep his temper under control.

"I have a brother. I miss him. I want to see him again." Lovino looked at him pleadingly. "I know you're angry, but it has nothing to do with you. You've been kind, and I thank you for that, but—Dammit, I can't stay here!"

Arthur glared at the floor, his anger only growing. He didn't want to hear about Lovino's brother or his home. The human _belonged_ to him, nothing else had a claim on any part of Lovino. To add to his ire, a strange ache pierced his chest. "No."

"Please—"

"I said no! I would let you be eaten by the bloody dragon before I let you go!" He jerked to his feet and grabbed Lovino's arms, shaking him roughly. If that _human_ thought he was ever leaving, he was severely mistaken. Arthur would never let him go, even if he had to chain him up to keep him.

"Ow! That hurts!" Lovino jerked in his arms, trying to pull away.

Arthur threw the human on the bed and pinned him there. "Why do you want to leave?"

"Let me go!" The human struggled futilely against his strength, writhing his whole body to get free.

"What does the outside have that you can't find here! Is it wealth? Is it power? Is it love? You can have all of that in here!" He tightened his grip on Lovino, one hand inching around the human's fragile neck to keep him down. Arthur would kill his treasure before he let another have him. "Why must you leave me!"

The human went still at the grip on his throat and turned his face away. Tears escaped his tightly closed eyes and whimper shuddered through him.

Arthur froze, watching that glimmering drop disappear into Lovino's hair. His rage faded and he loosened his grip on Lovino, jerking his hands back in horror. "Don't cry..." he said softly.

Lovino opened his eyes and looked at him, quickly casting his eyes down. His face contorted as he held in his fear—so much fear.

"I'm sorry. Please...don't look at me like that. I didn't mean to..." Arthur got up and backed away. His treasure sat up and rubbed his neck, silent and subdued. Arthur turned and fled down the stairs. His own anger frightened him in its volatility. It'd been so long, he'd forgotten the violence of his temper and the fragility of humans. He needed to get away and calm down, lest he kill the treasure he so desperately wanted to keep.

* * *

**There's been trouble with my wifi and I've been unable to update. So, here. Have a chapter. Who knows when there will be another. Also, like, super busy with school. You know.**

**-**_**Windy**_


End file.
